


Dealing With You Gone

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dead Sam Winchester, Dealing With A Death, Dealing With Loss, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Mourning, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester, Tears, talking about Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: A really short ficSam Winchester Is Dead in this fic warning for those who can't deal with that
Kudos: 7





	Dealing With You Gone

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read this if you aren't interested in this
> 
> I lost my sweet girl last night. She was the sweetest dog and I needed to do something to deal with it. Hopefully any of you dealing with things know there are people out there for you. 
> 
> Hugs to yall

Dean walked towards his room, passing by Sam's he stopped dead in his tracks. 

His brother was gone. 

That puppy dog eyed, long haired boy was gone. 

He dropped by the door to his room, closing his eyes tears began to fall. 

Castiel told him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have done anything more than he did. 

He kept crying but got up, as he looked around his room he picked up random objects. His shirts, his picture, his weapons. 

All he knew was his brother was gone, that boy he loved was gone. 

He dropped the photo frame and made his way towards his room. 

He needed to cry, he needed to vent, anything he could do to forget and yet remember. 

His brother was his world, and his world was gone now, but he had people around him who wanted to make it better. He had people around him who were there for him. 

All he knew was life was dark now, but light would come eventually. 

There was peace in heaven. 

The grief was for him, the peace was for Sam.


End file.
